


Discord Drabbles and Ficlets

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Morning Sex, Multi, Rebound Sex, Sexting, Workout sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Drabbles and minifics posted from Discord. Ships and kinks will be referenced in the chapter titles.Extra spicy, as always.Ch.1: KotoEliCh.2: ChiKananCh.3: EliRinCh.4: YouRikoCh.5: KanaDia
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Hoshizora Rin, Ayase Eli/Minami Kotori, Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan, Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. After the Date (KotoEli, bath sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is yet another discord drabble compilation.
> 
> It's been difficult for me to get back on board with the projects I have, so I've been working on drabbles and minifics to get my creative juices flowing again. Plus, this is one of the best ways I can write a whole bunch of short stories that each challenge my chops without having to necessarily commit to writing a lot of words for them.
> 
> Maybe later I can juggle writing these with my bigger projects; I promise I'll be working on those soon enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their date, Kotori invites herself into Eli's apartment.

Kotori’s lips tasted like the chocolate syrup she had on her cheesecake.

It had been another of the ways that Kotori had taken Eli off-guard, the latest of many which had started with a love-laden farewell at graduation with the promise that once she returned to Japan, she’d stay by Kotori’s side. It was a promise she kept to her, one that she didn’t regret one bit. Kotori loved her surprises, having gone so far as to find the best restaurant in Tokyo to take her for their half-anniversary, a day which lined up cutely with three years after Kotori’s confession.

What surprised Eli most in the kiss wasn’t the hands that eagerly ran through her hair, nor how Kotori slightly lilted, remnants of the alcohol that the flavor of chocolate had to cut through. It was the way her lips took charge against hers, her wanton need let out in aching huffs that interrupted each kiss. Eli followed. It felt weird for Eli to follow, but she welcomed it.

Kotori pulled away, her eyelids slowly fluttering open, her eyes glimmering in the dim light outside of Eli’s apartment the same way as the sequins that studded the top of her dress. She swayed her hips, brushing her dress’ long, flowing skirt against Eli’s legs, as if wishing to dance against hers.

“Kotori,” mumbled Eli, trying her best not to slur her words. She swore she had at most two cups of wine, and that she wasn’t that drunk. It couldn’t have been that she was with Kotori, with her soft, droopy eyes giving her a look, her soft lips curled up into an almost-teasing smile, her warmth as she pressed herself into her and how she nibbled so softly at her lower lip to tease her.

On second though, it might have been that she was with Kotori.

“What’s wrong, sugar?” Kotori’s words held a slight sass, one that Eli couldn’t have expected her to hear, and one that froze Eli up even more as she compounded it with fingers leaving her hair to slowly walk upon her jawline. “Are you scared the night is over?”

Eli took a handhold of Kotori’s hips, palms and fingers alike softly grazing against the fabric that covered her. She swore to herself she could be more assertive than this, that she’d be one to take charge, and as much as she wanted to, as much as she needed to hear Kotori squeak as she reminded her who was really wearing the pants between them, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Eli’s wordlessness, and her handiwork, spoke volumes to a smirking Kotori.

“Ah, Eli-chan,” Kotori whined, her voice syrupy as she closed the distance between them, their bodies pressing hotly against one another. “You know that if you let me in with you, we can continue our date…”

A hand left Kotori’s hips. Eli pulled away so she could grab her purse that had been cast asunder whe they started kissing, Kotori’s arms loosely wrapping around her neck even as she bent down to grab what she needed. She was not going to let go until she was let in.

And once Eli grabbed her purse, it only took a slight bit of fumbling to get her keys and a sigh of relief that she wasn’t drunk and embarrassed enough to screw up putting her key in her apartment’s locked door.

Eli threw the door open and let herself in. Kotori clung to Eli as they walked through the entrance, feet eagerly kicking off her heels while Eli worked on her own shoes. Kotori stumbled, her arms wrapping tightly around Eli’s torso as one of her heels flew and hit the wall behind them, possibly leaving a mark on the wall that Eli couldn’t see in the lightless apartment. While Eli stared at the wall, trying to find any mark, Kotori kicked the door shut before wrapping Eli in her embrace and squeezing her as tightly as she could.

Eli looked down and could still see Kotori’s gaze glistening.

“I want you,” Kotori huffed, her lips meeting up with Eli’s once more for a brief moment. “I want you so badly.” Her hands reached down, slithering down Eli’s hips before meeting up with the waistband of her slacks. Her thumbs dug into them, needily tugging down to no avail thanks to Eli’s belt. It didn’t take long for her hands to find the belt buckle and undo it, leaving Eli’s pants to fall to the floor with ease once they were unbuttoned.

Eli stepped back, kicking off her pants as she leaned in, pressing kisses against Kotori’s lips while her fingers busied themselves with the zipper on the back of her dress. Two could play at this game, she thought.

Kotori didn’t think that. She pulled away from Eli and kicked her pants aside; those weren’t important anymore. Her lips were pursed as Eli pulled back, not transitioning to the smile she had seen from her with every other kiss they shared, and she could feel her slightly-squinted gaze piercing through her.

And, for the first time since they left their taxi to get home, Kotori pulled herself away from Eli. She reassured her with a quick glance over her shoulder that there was no worry she had to think about. Eli idled by undoing the buttons on her shirt, watching as Kotori slowly sauntered away from her, the dim lighting quickly making her nothing but a silhouette in her eyes.

Yet, that silhouette brought a hand to her back, filling the otherwise-silent room with the sound of a zipper, and soon after Eli’s breath hitching. Even as she shrugged her shirt asunder and kept it in her hand, wondering if she should throw it at her to show that she, too, was eager for what was coming, she watched with bated breath as the silhouette’s dress fell from her body, as if with a shrug it had disappeared and melted into the floor, leaving her to see Kotori from the back and how her hips swayed as she finished her stroll towards the bathroom.

She opened the door and turned on the lights. Kotori was completely nude, and she kept the door open as Eli watched her saunter towards the bathtub. In her stunned silence, Eli walked over, casting her lingerie asunder as she soon joined Kotori in the bathroom with her.

Eli shut the door behind her, the sound enough for Kotori to face her with a smirk. She slowly turned around, bending over at the waist as she grabbed onto the faucet and teased her with a slow, sensual sway of her hips. Looking over her shoulder, she gave Eli a wink and stuck out her tongue, continuing those slow motions to bring her closer.

Bring Eli closer Kotori did. Eli pressed a hand against the small of Kotori’s back, her fingers slowly raking up and down the indents of her spine. She had to keep calm, even as Kotori let out low, syrupy whines. She could feel how hot she was. The water in the bath sloshed as Kotori’s legs wobbled slightly, hungry for Eli to keep touching her. With twin splashes, Eli joined her in the tub, her fingers continuing to run up and down her back.

Then, Kotori dove under the water and between Eli’s legs.

Kotori’s tongue was soft, warm, and very affectionate, enough for Eli’s toes to curl even as Kotori tested the waters with her. Immediately her fingers found themselves raking through Kotori’s hair, curling slightly as she continued her licking, The alcohol didn’t feel like it numbed anything; she could feel every motion Kotori made, every teasing gesture to find where made her feel best.

It didn’t feel like she was tongue-fucking her for the third time.

Kotori lapped, and Eli pulled her closer. Her toes curled as Kotori’s tongue danced along her, heavy moans leaking from her lips. She tried to roll her hips against her, to get more from her, but through the fog of her passion and booze alike, as well as the weight of the water, she could merely push and pull herself against her, but that was good enough for her.

“Kotori,” Eli huffed, knowing that her words of encouragement were muted by the water as it ran up to her own chest, the hands in Kotori’s hair the sole thing keeping her hair from drifting into a halo. Her thighs tensed against her cheeks, the knot of pleasure in her lower stomach growing even more. Kotori’s tongue tied it further with every motion she made, as if it were a cherry stem. Her legs locked around her, making sure that she couldn’t leave her, not now, not when she was so close to experiencing true pleasure.

Not that Kotori had any reason to leave her anyway. She loved the way she made Eli squirm for her, especially as she sped up her tongue’s motions. She could feel her ready to burst.

With a few soft nibbles, Eli bursted.

Eli’s fingers squeezed Kotori’s locks as she pulled her in as much as she could, her entire body writhing underneath the waves of pleasure that coursed through her. A heavy moan ripped from her throat, filling the bathroom as it reverberated against the walls. Her legs gave out, giving Kotori ease to pull herself away from the space between Eli’s legs, and she took a deep breath once she resurfaced, watching as Eli laid against the contour of the tub.

The first thing Eli saw when she came to was Kotori with her legs spread, shaved pussy directly in view. “My turn, sugar~”


	2. let go (ChiKanan, rebound sex)

She shouldn’t have been doing this.

Kanan knew, from the bottom of her heart, what she was doing was wrong. It was so many things. Shameless, scandalous, exploitative, hurtful; it was just plain wrong for her to do this. Even if she did it with the best intentions, seeing the way that one of her friends from childhood was completely and utterly left behind by her closest friends, the aching nagging of her internal voice rang through her every moment she laid there, with her clothes off, between Chika’s thighs.

The scent of Chika’s pussy, though, was too much for her inner ramblings to make any difference. Even then, she’d have to face against the way Chika’s fingers clawed into her hair.

“Kanan-chan,” Chika whined out, her thighs involuntarily flexing against Kanan’s cheeks. Kanan looked up, towards Chika’s dark, lusty gaze before her head snapped back, hitting the bed as she let out another needy whine; her folds throbbed against Kanan’s curious tongue, feet eagerly hooking behind her head.

As Kanan lilted her tongue inside her sex, she couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Chika’s head through that cloud of lust. Her fingers gripped, pulling her head closer to her sex as if trying to hide her face from view even when her skirt had been thrown across the room a long while ago (not that Kanan minded indulging in Chika’s pussy, of course). With her gaze towards the ceiling and her head planted firmly between her thighs, with her gaze only being able to focus on the hairless expanse of her very lower belly, she couldn’t possibly know.

That wasn’t her job to find out what she was going through. It was her job to get her to forget.

“Fuck!” Chika cried out. It was as good an impetus as Kanan would get from her, and she slipped her tongue into her, trying to get more of those cries out. Anything that didn’t have to do with her, or them, would do. She got her wish, with Chika’s fingernails scraping her scalp as she writhed with wanton need and another “fuck” ripped from her throat and into her bedroom.

Not that her neighbors would mind; she was away.

Chika writhed against the bed as Kanan continued to eat her out, fighting against Kanan’s hands as they rested on her hips and pressed down, trying her best to eat her out. After some struggling, she proved victorious between them, Kanan’s tongue slipping out of Chika’s entrance and lapping up and down her folds as she bounced, her needy words growing louder and more illucid the more they came out.

“Fuck y--Ahhh!”

Kanan flinched for a moment, concerned that Chika had slipped back into remembering. If only she could really let them go. If she was going to remember what happened even in the throes of pleasure, she’d just need to make it even harder to remember.

With a hand slipping between Chika’s legs and her lips wrapping around her clit, she might have forgotten the entire week leading up to what happened.

Chika’s hips fell to the bed once Kanan started sucking, a finger coyly slipping into her soaked folds. With every motion inside, and every squelching sound she made, Chika cried out. Looking up, she saw Chika’s hand on her breast and her chin. She looked down, returned her focus on the way her abs heaved as she continued suckling on her, even as her clit throbbed against her lips.

“I’m gonna cum!” Chika cried out, her hips lifting off the bed as she exploded all over her friend, her walls gripping tightly against her finger while her clit pulsed, racing against Kanan’s lips. With the hand in her hair letting go, Kanan pulled herself away from her folds, continuing to keep her finger inside as she helped her ride out her orgasm.

As her peak subsided, Chika rested on the bed, and Kanan pulled her finger out of her, making sure to clean it with her lips before bringing it between her own legs to start sating herself. Maybe Chika would want to help out once she came to, maybe not. She raised her ass in the air as she dug two fingers into herself, taking her leverage to push herself onto the bed and rest right next to Chika, even as she continued to masturbate.

“Hgrmhgrgh,,,” Chika mumbled before turning towards Kanan. Kanan’s fingers stopped cold as Chika addressed her.

“You-chan?”


	3. Working Out (EliRin, GP!Eli)

To Rin, there was nothing more sacred than the bond between herself and her workout partner. Through the turmoil of becoming a college student, and classes being much less organized than high school, it was one of the few ways that Rin could find consistency in her life. She always found time to head over to the gym, to use the machines and free weights to exercise her worries away. Having a workout partner to help out with that, someone who knew what they were doing, someone to spot her, someone to keep her company, had been a dream come true to her. It didn’t hurt that she already knew her from µ’s; she had seen Eli at the gym since she started coming, and after a few conversations, she quickly became her workout partner.

Yet, when Rin said that their bond was special, this wasn’t what she had in mind, on her hands and knees atop Eli’s bed, with her panty-clad ass up in the air.

“Eli-chan?” She asked, watching as Eli pulled her unclipped her bra and shrugged it off her body. Eli looked over her shoulder with a questioning glance. “Are you sure that this is cardio?”

Eli pivoted on her toe and took a few steps forward, her fingers grazing against Rin’s side. Rin’s heart raced in her chest as Eli’s fingers moved down her back, grazing the curves of her ass. “I can promise you, this will be more fun than going outside to run.”

A flash of light came from Eli’s window, soon accompanied by a low rumble of thunder audible over the pattering of raindrops. Rin gripped at the sheets while Eli got onto the bed, lining herself up behind her. Grabbing her hips, Eli pushed her crotch against Rin’s, leaving her to mewl at the bulge under Eli’s boy shorts.

Eli leaned in, her chest grazing against Rin’s back. “Feeling good?” She cooed.

“It feels weird…” Rin mumbled back, “but it feels good.”

“Say, Rin,” Eli questioned, her fingers digging between her legs and scooting her panties aside. Rin’s toes curled as the cool air grazed her warm folds, a moan leaking from her lips as Eli pushed herself against her exposed sex. “Will this be your first time?”

Rin looked at Eli and shook her head. While it was true that she had done it several times before, almost like it was a rite of passage as a college student, they had been with girlfriends, where they’d use fingers and tongues. Eli pressing her hardening cock against her sex was completely new, though. Not that she wanted to say that to Eli.

“Just making sure,” Eli remarked, continuing to push herself against Rin’s folds, feeling them part for her bulge. Rin dug her head into the sheets and let out a huff, trying her best to keep her composure. Eli felt huge underneath the confines of her underwear, and even if she were slow, she knew that it’d be a workout.

“Stop teasing me, nya!” Rin whimpered as she rocked her hips from side to side. She reached down, trying her best to get handholds on Eli’s panties, but before she could, Eli had pulled away. She watched from between her legs as Eli pushed her underwear down to her knees, her eyes widening as she saw Eli’s cock spring out. This was definitely going to be a workout.

“You’re so big,” Rin marveled.

“Thank you,” Eli chuckled, grabbing a condom and tearing its wrapper open. Once she rolled it on her cock, she rested her hips against Rin’s, lining up her tip with her folds. Rin grabbed onto the bed and squeezed, pushing herself back into her as she eagerly awaited her to start fucking her.

Eli raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you don’t need a warm-up?”

“I’m burning already, Eli-chan!”

That was all the pretense Eli needed to push her hips forward, her tip pushing into Rin’s entrance. Immediately she regretted what she said about not needing a warm-up, even as her pussy leaked all over her cock. She was thankful that Eli pushed into her slowly, letting her get used to her being inside of her one centimeter at a time. Even then, Rin’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling every detail of her cock as her walls hugged her tightly.

“Fuck, Rin,” Eli huffed as she pushed herself forward, her hips pressing against Rin’s as she filled her to the brim with cock. “You’re tight.”

Rin nodded slowly as Eli rested there, deep inside of her. As Eli pulled out, she let out a guttural moan, sparks coursing through her body as her cock rubbed up against her walls. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but it felt so good. She bit her lip to stifle her moan and she looked over her shoulder, watching as Eli primed herself for her next thrust, an eager smirk on her face.

“Warm me up, Eli-chan,” she said teasingly.

Her words came to bite her immediately as Eli thrust into her, once more filling her all the way up. Her toes curled and her thighs trembled, trying to fight the pure pleasure that coursed through her veins as if it were her own blood. The look she gave her quickly became one of pure lust, and she returned her gaze to the bed, digging her head into her mattress once she felt Eli pull away right after she bottomed out inside of her.

This was going to be a rough practice session.

Slowly, but surely, as Eli thrust herself into her, she picked up her pace. At first, Rin hadn’t even noticed that Eli was speeding up—she was too consumed in the throes of her pleasure to care about pace—until a particular thrust sent Eli’s heaving balls forward, smacking her clit before she bottomed out. Rin saw stars in her vision, the tension in her body growing. Her heart raced, sweat starting to drip down her forehead. It was so much, and she wasn’t even actively engaging outside of a few hip wiggles. It was all Eli thrusting into her, and she was already sweating.

Rin pushed her hips against Eli’s when she bottomed out, almost taunting her. She had grown used to Eli’s size impaling her, and even through the lust that clouded her, she knew Eli could do more. This was supposed to be working her out as well.

Eli responded by thrusting even harder into her. The bedsprings squeaked as her hips clapped against Rin’s, pistoning her hips into her as deeply as she could. Moans ripped from Rin’s lips, her hips wiggling and continuing to tease Eli into fucking her harder if she could. Eli’s hips continued clapping against Rin’s ass, her grip growing harsher against her hips. She could feel the focus and determination in each thrust, her exhaustion with how she somehow continued to tease her through all the fucking.

Eli wanted her to know who was boss between the two of them, to show that there was at least some cardio that she could excel at better than Rin. Yet, there she was, impaling her on her shaft, and Rin continued teasing her. Her fingers curled into her hips, digging against her pelvis. She pulled Rin into her as she thrusted forward, pushing herself even further into her depths. She wanted every bit of her cunt to feel her cock, and through Rin’s moan, an actually-aching moan, she knew she was going to get her way.

Rin shed a tear once Eli pulled her closer, her thighs quivering dangerously as she pushed and pulled her along. It felt so amazing being treated like this, her pussy torn apart from Eli’s cock. Her heart raced even faster in her chest as the knot in her lower belly grew more taut. Her entire body felt like it was going to explode. She wished she could hold onto this feeling even longer, even if she knew that it’d be impossible for her to walk the next day. It’d just feel like a normal leg day for her.

But she couldn’t think about that when she was busy cumming, her pussy pushing Eli out of her with the help of her thrusting out of her and rewarding Eli’s efforts with a jet of cum that sprayed Eli’s cock, her lower belly, her thighs, and dripped down to her bedsheets. Rin groaned and panted throughout, trying her best to fight the aching that coursed through her legs; she kept herself upright throughout the most powerful orgasm of her life.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, though, Eli pushed herself into Rin once more, her legs even closer to giving out than before. No squat rack had made her legs as weak as they had been as Eli impaled herself into her overstimulated sex.

“Remember, Rin,” Eli cooed, “this is cardio.”

Like she needed the reminder. Her heart raced. She was sweating. Her legs felt like they were going to give in at any moment. This was definitely cardio. She just needed to keep going, to push and fight back as Eli continued to use her pussy with reckless abandon.

She just needed to wait out for Eli to cum, her first sign of slowing down her cock throbbing deep inside of her as she picked up her pace once more. Her hips jackhammered Rin’s ass, spreading her pussy with every motion she made. Rin weakly wiggled her hips, trying to fight right back, but the more she fought, the harder Eli rammed herself into her.

“Fuck, Eli-chan!” Rin groaned, trying to compose herself as much as she could to avoid babbling, “can’t we take a break soon?”

“Not until I cum,” Eli remarked, stopping as her hips crashed into Rin’s. “Don’t worry, it’ll be soon.”

Eli’s caring words had been a stark contrast to the way that she pounded her, her hips once more finding that tempo that left Rin’s eyes rolling into the back of her head. As much as Eli’s words rang as a promise, as Rin’s pussy clung tightly to her partner’s cock, she couldn’t tell if Eli was throbbing around her or if it was herself. Her knuckles grew white as she squeezed the bed tightly, pushing her ass in the air with all the energy she had left in her. That first orgasm left her much more drained than she thought it would.

It didn’t take that much longer for Eli to cum, waves of her cum filling the condom deep inside of her. It felt so weird inside of her, but it felt so good. Eli groaned as she filled the rubber up, her hands squeezing her rear tightly. As the filling stopped, and her grasp loosened, she pulled out, letting Rin see how much there had been inside of her. Her eyes widened at the inflation the condom experienced, like a small water balloon.

Rin rolled onto her back as she watched Eli tie up her condom after pulling it off herself. “I think we’re due for a break, don’t you think?”

Rin nodded, grabbing Eli’s shoulders and pulling her close to her once the condom was set aside. “I agree, nya.” RIn smirked, pulling Eli in a bit closer so she could whisper in her ear.

“I think I like this more than running.”


	4. Waiting for You (YouRiko, Sexting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored at home, Riko sends her girlfriend a few messages.

Riko nervously looked at her reflection from the camera on her phone, her finger digging into her green ribbon. It had been so long since she had last worn it—if she had to guess, it was about three years ago—that it surprised her that it still fit her so well. It was like she hadn’t spent a day outside of it, and that, at any moment, she could step outside and wait for Chika to walk with her to Uranohoshi.

She tugged at the collar of her shirt, the cool breeze grazing her skin. She tried her best to smile, her first attempt showing teeth as she awkwardly pulled the corners of her lips upward. She didn’t even need to see how she looked to know that this wasn’t going to work. It felt fake, awkward, even—not that what she wanted to do wasn’t awkward—staring at herself wearing her uniform like she was posing for a yearbook.

She swiped leftwards on her phone, her image disappearing and instead showing her a list of people, friends from college and high school. Her breath hitched once at the sight of the name on top; it wasn’t like she wasn’t familiar with talking with You or anything like that, but Riko had other things in mind, things that clouded her better judgment enough for her to sit there in her schoolgirl outfit—her uniform. Riko nervously pressed her thighs together, the racing heat in her body reaching even down there between her legs.

Her hands grew shaky as she swiped right, seeing the image of herself, cheeks flushed, hair down and proper, in her room. She was really going to do this. She had gotten so far already. She looked over the foot of her bed, seeing her street clothes in a pile on the ground, topped with her lingerie. She couldn’t just stop now, not when she was already so close. Pulling her hand away from her shirt, she ran a finger underneath her tie, slowly lifting it to her lips, where it would be held.

She could feel her fingers grow cold once they left her tie, her lips curling up into something. Her heart raced further. It felt like the world was staring at her through her screen, like they knew exactly what she was going to do. Her lips quivered, but still held onto the tie as her fingers found the bottom of her shirt, shakily clasping the fabric between her fingers. It was now, or it was never, and there was no way that she wanted to disappoint You.

Riko pulled her shirt up to her collarbone.

She wanted to part her lips once she saw what she had done, her eyes immediately gravitating to her exposed breasts on her phone. She tried to bring her gaze up to the camera, but the more she tried, the more she thought. She was flashing herself to her phone to show someone a picture of her tits. Not even Mari could have been as depraved as that. Her cheeks flushed more, keeping her hand against her collarbone just so she could take in the weight of what she was doing. It was so wrong, so out of her element.

So thrilling.

Maybe feeling thrills was just as wrong as sitting there, rubbing her thighs against one another as she looked at herself about to take a picture of herself half-naked. The more she looked, though, the less that mattered. She knew where this image was going, to You. She wished she could be there to watch as she opened up the picture she sent, watching gleefully as her girlfriend flushed bright red at the desecration of their school’s uniform. Maybe You would come over and conveniently have a bag of uniforms she’d leave behind when she had to go home after this. For all she knew, it could have been the start of something new.

Her smile grew and quivered less, her gaze finally fixing themselves towards the camera and staring as if she was gazing deep into You’s eyes. Squeezing her phone, she took a picture.

Riko’s entire body tingled as she looked over the picture of herself. It was one thing when it was just the camera rolling, but now that she saw her picture, one which captured her from the middle of her forehead down to her navel, it didn’t feel like she was staring at herself. She felt like someone else, peeping in on an intimate image meant to be sent to her lover. Even in the confines of her room, it felt more public.

She looked away to the door leading to her balcony. Maybe if she were feeling especially daring, she’d stand out there and repeat what she had done for an encore, even if she knew Chika wouldn’t just barge outside and catch her in the act. That, however, was for another time; she just had to think of a fitting caption for her image before sending it on its merry way to You’s phone.

One came quickly; it was the first thing to come to mind.

“i’ve been such a bad girl, Captain <3”

Her hand idly snaking between her thighs confirmed that; she didn’t know when she had grown so wet, but even if You were to come over right away, she’d be walking in to the sight of her, with her hand between her skirt as she pumped her fingers in and out of her, even if she was betraying her alluring one-liner. You would end up knuckle-deep inside of her pretty quickly either way.

With a few taps to her phone, she sent the image to her girlfriend. She laid down on the bed in celebration, waiting with bated breath, and fingers under her skirt, for what her captain had to say about her misconduct. Her heart thumped against her throat, pounding furiously as she waited. She knew that You could have been far away from her phone, that it was at her office or her battery was dead, but she hoped You had her phone on her.

It didn’t take much time for the solid red triangle under You’s name to become an empty shape. Riko’s eyes widened. You had opened it.

Oh gods. You opened it. What was she doing, sending her girlfriend those kinds of pictures when she was at work? How would she have felt if she got a picture of You pulling her shirt up and showing off her toned body to her when she was trying to work? Even if she asked that question to try to shame herself, she couldn’t help but drool at the thought of her body or the way she could smile so innocently but oh-so naughtily at the same time.

Riko was left in the dark for not long; You was quick to send something back to her, a picture. Riko licked her lips as she opened it, her fingers stroking at her sex idly at the sight of what she was sent: a picture of You, in her office, with her shirt pulled up to her chest, blessing Riko with the sight of her abdominals and the undersides of her breasts alike. In one hand, she held onto a rope, its loops pointing towards the camera—towards her.

Riko read the caption. “Guess who’s getting off work soon? ;)”

She couldn’t believe what she read, but goddamn if it didn’t turn her on even more. As much as she wanted to dig into herself and finger-fuck herself to the sight of You’s body, she felt something course through her. She desired doing it again. She needed to raise the stakes, but she had to do it again. She wanted to do it again.

Riko slipped her fingers out of her skirt, her fingertips glistening slightly. Jerking her hips back, she sat up, her skirt riding against her hips throughout the motion. She looked down at her skirt, a smirk forming on the corners of her lips. She had an idea. She laid back down and reached for the zipper on her skirt, quickly unzipping it. Lifting her hips, she pulled down on one side of her skirt, exposing some of her crotch, freshly-shaven. She brought her hips down and brought her phone down to her lower belly, taking an image of her skirt as it begged to fall off of her hips.

With a snap, she gave it a look-over, smirking to herself as she gave it a final once-over. Even if it were quickly done, the way the lights lit the room made her skin seem even more pale and delectable.

Her caption came just as quickly as the one before it. “i’ll be waiting, Captain <3”

Sending the image to You, she had to put her phone down. Any more thinking of it, and she’d start fingering herself. The least she could do was wait for You to come home.

Her phone buzzed, and You had sent her a message.

“I’m on my way.”


	5. Mornings (KanaDia, morning sex, gp!Dia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Dia wake up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot about this one tbh

Dia loved the weekends. She loved the freedom of her two days away from work. She loved the time she could spend outside, enjoying life as it were instead of in the box of her office. She loved the lack of an alarm waking her up, and she loved the warmth she indulged in, under the covers and with her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend.

She loved how she was woken up, with gentle kisses pressed against her forehead, even if she ducked all but her gaze and bangs underneath the covers on instinct as she opened her eyes. Kanan’s smile was just as lazy as it always had been, like it didn’t matter if it were Saturday or Sunday. To her, it was always Sunday.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Kanan huffed, her words filling the room even as she returned her lips to Dia’s forehead. Dia gripped the bedsheets tightly as Kanan’s lips grazed her square fringe, her cheeks growing hotter underneath the covers; she didn’t want her to see how much she was blushing even if it meant hiding the smile on her face.

A teasing arm grabbed the blanket at its edge and pulled down. Dia fought for a moment but let go, silently cursing how fruitless holding on would be. Kanan’s lips ghosted down Dia’s jawline, her gaze shooting down to meet Dia’s, and then down to her lips; her next target. Kanan grabbed her by the shoulder, caressing her bare skin as she gave her her first morning kiss, and her second and third. This was the kind of alarm Dia wished she could wake up to every day.

In between kisses, Dia mumbled. “Good morning.” Her words resigned to a few more kisses. She could almost taste the tea she had before going to bed the night before.

Their lips rested against one another even as they stopped kissing. Kanan rolling on top of her put her completely in charge of when their lips would separate. Even when she pulled away, it was by a few centimeters at most, letting her stare at Kanan as her eyes grew used to the morning light that peeked out from the curtains, pupils wide and slightly lost in dreams gone by.

Dia loved seeing Kanan however she was, even in the early morning before she put on her chapstick. Kanan’s smile reaffirmed the same regarding herself. Kanan pressed her naked self against Dia’s, pinning Dia’s hips with her own and giving a slightly teasing rock, as if to tell her she wasn’t going anywhere.

Dia had no place she had to go, and no place she wanted to be besides here, in her bed.

Kanan giggled. Dia’s eyes widened as much as they could, a hand reaching up to her bicep in idle adoration to get her attention. “Kanan,” she beckoned, her plea quieting Kanan’s laughter.

“You’re beautiful,” Kanan remarked. Dia’s hands froze for a second before they reached for Kanan’s shoulders, pulling her closer. She wanted to hide her smile fading from her face.

“I’m really not,” Dia retorted, her words gentle as they grazed across Kanan’s skin. “Not like you, at least.”

Kanan she dipped lower, her lips grazing across the mole near her jawline. A hand reached up as she planted a kiss on the opposite cheek, her thumb pad softly grazing against her beauty mark. Dia’s teeth clenched, hidden by her lips curling up into a fake smile as she looked down and Kanan looked up. Their gazes met and Kanan’s features softened into a reassuring smile. Her gaze glimmered jovially nonetheless.

“You know I love every inch of you, right, Dia?” She asked, her free hand now running along her shoulder, gracing her bra strap to her arm on the way. Dia flushed further at Kanan’s fingers as they jostled her bra. Kanan pressed her body taut against Dia’s, not letting her undo her actions. She knew her too well; Kanan loved her right back.

“Every, inch,” she repeated, articulating her words as if to make herself clear. It didn’t stop Dia from trying to gaze away from Kanan, towards the ceiling, towards anywhere else. Kanan grabbed her attention once more as she shifted down, her lips grazing her throat and leaving a trail of soft kisses as she descended down to her collarbone. Her hand followed, trailing down Dia’s neck and across her shoulder, mirroring her other hand’s action regarding her bra. Peeling it down, she exposed Dia’s modest chest.

Kanan’s chest pressed flush against Dia’s upper belly, her hands slowly moving to cup her chest. Her right hand detoured slightly, thumb grazing against another beauty mark a slight distance away from her nipple. Dia groaned, giving her a questioning and defenseless look, and Kanan looked up with a reassured smile. She lifted herself up, their faces level once more, as she reaffirmed her previous statements.

“Every inch, Dia,” she said, giving her a kiss before Dia could retaliate. She sat down once more on Dia’s lap, pushing herself downward as Dia fought with an upward push. Kanan smiled mirthfully as she pinned Dia’s hips, capturing a slight bit of her lower lip between her teeth as she rubbed up against her crotch and the shaft that tented the only piece of underwear between them: Dia’s panties.

“Every inch.”

Dia thrusted upwards against Kanan, trying to nuzzle against her warmth. Her actions were met by Kanan’s hands leaving her chest and slowly moving down Dia’s sides and leaving twin trails of goosebumps down her waist and hips alike. After a tentative pause to dig her thumbs into her panties, she continued down until they were at her knees, exposing Dia’s length.

Dia could feel herself sweating already, its presence amplified as Kanan sat up, her body throwing the blanket off their bodies for it to all coalesce at Dia’s knees. She looked pensively at Kanan, her gaze filled with concern. She knew Kanan knew about this, about each inch that she said that she loved so much, but even as Kanan lifted her hips to accept her length into herself, she couldn’t shake the feeling of concern that permeated through her body. Even as she grabbed onto her base and readied herself, she could’t shake them.

Even as Kanan’s womanhood accepted every perfect inch of her as she filled her, she felt doubt.

“Every inch, Dia. I love you so, so much.”

Kanan groaned as she sat down on Dia’s lap, leaning in once more to steal a kiss from her lips. One of her hands came up to graze her jawline. Her head tilted, and her tongue slipped past her lips to come play in her mouth. Dia welcomed her, humming gently as she was distracted from Kanan’s hips lifting, ready to fill herself once again.

Dia thrusted upwards as Kanan filled herself up again, and again, their rhythm slowly growing against the choreography of their tongues. Hums and whimpers alike were shared and swallowed, soft sounds to accompany the bed’s rhythmic thumping and their crotches kissing. With Kanan’s lips against hers, those fears, those insecurities she had from her moles, her chest, her cock, were naught but memories. Her hands grazed up and down her waist, trying her best to tell her that she loved her the same.

With a hand slipping into Dia’s tresses, she knew that Kanan received the memo.

“Fuck,” Kanan whimpered into the kiss, as if a reminder of what they were doing. Dia’s smile perverted itself into a smirk, trying her best to get the upper hand between them. Or, at the very least, she wanted to show that she loved Kanan and every inch of her; there wasn’t much she could do about the upper hand as Kanan’s pace had picked up to her body bouncing against Dia’s, her motions only guided by the hardness of her shaft.

In her eyes, Dia could see her pleasure, coursing through her and aggregating with every time their hips met. If Kanan’s gift to her, her proof that she loved every bit of her, was in their licentious lovemaking, Dia saw it fit to see the stars in her eyes become supernovas, an equal and opposite showcase of her love. Dia brought a hand to Kanan’s hip, therefore, and rubbed her thumb against her clit, slicked and hardened for her convenience.

Kanan’s lips pulled away from Dia’s and she threw her head back, letting out wanton groans and curses. She picked up the pace, and Dia grasped tightly; her hand would follow the trajectory of Kanan’s hips and nothing was going to stop her if it meant arousing her even more.

Kanan pulsed around Dia and Dia pulsed inside of Kanan in kind. Dia let out a muttered “fuck” of her own. Her toes curled and Kanan’s thighs trembled as she tried to keep her pace. Dia’s heart raced inside her chest, and Kanan pushed herself so close to her; she could feel Kanan’s heartbeat, just as fast as hers if not slightly faster.

“Fuck, Dia,” Kanan groaned, “I’m gonna cum!”

“Kanan-san,” Dia huffed, pushing her shoulders off the bed so she could capture her lips in a heated embrace, letting the ever-accelerating pace of their bodies do all the talking. They shared short gasps with one another, their hips moving more haphazardly. Dia closed her eyes as they rolled into the back of her head, feeling nothing but Kanan around her.

They came together, their sexes throbbing in near-perfect synchronization as Dia coated Kanan with a coat of white. They moaned against each other’s lips, bodies inadvertently twitching against one another as the exertion of their lovemaking crashed through their tired bodies.

When Dia came to, Kanan was still on top of her, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Between the nudity they shared, the burning heat between them, and the mess that her thighs grazed, Kanan needed no reminders as to what had happened between them. They could talk about who was doing laundry later.

Dia had more pressing issues. She brought her weight to her elbows and pushed her shoulders off the bed, her lips grazing against Kanan’s forehead.

“Good morning, beautiful.”


End file.
